Sugar Substitute
by Easymac120
Summary: When Nutty's sugar addiction causes a deadly mishap, Flaky tries to find a healthy alternative for him.


Enjoy and review people!!!

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends**

(the page turns)

**Sugar Substitute**

(the page turns)

**_Starring: Flaky_** (the page turns) **_and... Nutty_**

(the page turns)

**_Featuring: Giggles, Petunia, Sniffles, Mime, Pop and Cub_**

* * *

Numerous Tree Friends are at a bake sale in the park. Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Mime, and Sniffles each bake sugary goodies at their own stands.

"Thanks, enjoy it!!!" Giggles says to Pop and Cub after they buy some of her nut-coated brownies, then she begins stirring the batter for another tray of brownies.

Petunia hums as she puts a tray of candy-coated cookies on her stand, ready for sale. Then she gets the ingredients to make another batch.

At Mime's stand, _everything_ is invisible, including his cupcakes! The Mole is oblivious to this, and buys some invisible cupcakes from Mime.

Sniffles pours some cake batter into a tray and puts it in his futuristic time oven. He presses a fast-forward button on it, and the cake fully bakes in 3 seconds! He takes it out and sets it on his stand with a dozen other cakes. "Ha ha!" he chuckles proudly to himself.

"La dee da dee da!!!" Flaky sings a tune as she puts some snickerdoodles on her stand. Handy walks up.

"Hi, Handy!" Flaky greets. "Sample!?"

"Sure!" Handy answers. Flaky hands a sample snickerdoodle to him, but he can't grab it because he has no hands.

"Errrrr..." Handy pulls his frustrated look.

_"Ehehehehehehe!!!"_ Nutty arrives at the bake sale, jittering as he looks around at all the goodies on the stands. "OOOOOOH!!!!!"

Not knowing where to start, Nutty chooses Mime's stand. But upon reaching Mime's stand, Nutty doesn't see anything there. Mime indicates there cupcakes right in front of Nutty, but Nutty still doesn't see them because they're "invisible." Nutty grumbles and moves on. He rushes to Petunia's stand to buy some of her candy cookies, but when he tries to pay her, he sees that he has no money. "AH, NO!!!" he screams.

"Sorry, Nutty." Petunia dismisses Nutty, then goes to make another batch of candy cookies. Nutty is frustrated that he can't buy any sweet goodies, but then he sees Petunia's back turned away while she's putting cookie sheets to bake in her oven. Nutty sees the oppurtunity to steal some cookies from Petunia's stand, but before he can do so, an angel version of himself appears next to him.

"Control yourself, Nutty. You know stealing is wrong." the angel Nutty says. Then a devil version of Nutty appears on the opposite side.

"Ah, go on and take em. What's more important to you, food or the law?" the devil Nutty asks.

"Don't listen to him." the angel Nutty begs. "Think of the consequences."

The devil Nutty throws his pitchfork at the angel Nutty, killing him. Thus, Nutty chooses to feast.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Nutty gorges himself on Petunia's cookies like a pig, leaving a mess of crumbs. Eating all the candy cookies causes Nutty to have an insane sugar rush. He laughs wildly as he begins spinning like a tornado. He whirls around, sucking up the brownies from Giggles's stand, the cakes from Sniffles's stand, and even the invisible cupcakes from Mime's stand, much to their suprise. Flaky sees her snickerdoodles get sucked out of her stand by the spinning Nutty. She gasps, while Nutty whirls by Pop and Cub. He sucks up their bought goodies and Cub himself, due to Cub's light weight.

"WAH!!!" Pop yelps in panic as Cub screams dizzily in the Nutty tornado. Petunia returns to the front of her stand...

"Huh?..." she sees that her cookies are gone, then she sees Nutty spinning back towards her stand. Cub is flung out of the tornado and he flies into Petunia, knocking them both into Petunia's open oven. The oven closes on them...

"AAAAAAH, AAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Petunia and Cub scream as they are cooked alive in the oven. Flaky shrieks in horror while Nutty's spinning slows to a stop. He's now fat from the stuff he's eaten, and continues giggling.

Pop and Giggles rush over to turn off Petunia's oven. They open it...

...And both are sickened by the gruesome sight. Petunia's and Cub's skins were burnt off and their bubbling flesh has been melted together. Some of their blood and melted flesh pours out from the oven.

"CUUUUUUUUUB!!!!!" Pop screams in despair, then he faints. Giggles turns away and vomits.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, ehehehehehe!!!" Nutty giggles with sugary satisfaction while Flaky watches in disbelief. She looks at the damage Nutty's sugar rush has done, knowing that he must be set straight. With a determined look in her eyes, she grabs Nutty and drags him off (dragging him due to his fat). Flaky calls Sniffles, who follows along.

* * *

In Sniffles's lab, he and Flaky watch through a one-way window as Nutty runs in a wheel to work off the excess fat. By the time he's done, he's exhausted and starving for sugar. He falls to his knees and crawls in desperation for several hours, still giggling as he does so. As time goes by, his giggles turn into cries...

Then his cries turn into screams...

Flaky and Sniffles finally come in, Flaky carrying several bags of healthy foods. Nutty looks up and, thinking Flaky has candy, he smiles.

"Veggies?" Flaky hands Nutty some vegetables. Nutty sniffs them, then swats them away in disgust.

"Nuts?" Flaky hands Nutty some nuts. Nutty eats one, then spits it out with an "Ewwww."

Flaky sighs. "Fruits?" she hands Nutty several fruits. He takes one (a strawberry) and eats it....... His lazy eye spins, and he smiles.

"Mmm!!!" Nutty takes an orange and eats it. "Mmmmmm!!!" he takes the grapes and eats them. "Mmmmmmmmm!!!" he takes the rest of the fruits and eats them in one go. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!"

"Ah!" Flaky sighs in relief, and gives Sniffles a hi-five.

* * *

Over several months, Nutty transforms his house from candy-themed to fruit-themed, such as a banana bed, jelly toothpaste, and fruit-flavored milks. He now has fruit stuck to his fur instead of candy.

"Ehehehehehe!!!" he giggles as he heads out to do groceries. Over there, he buys fruit products. He brings it home and gorges himself on the fruits, giggling wildly. He repeats the process over the next few days.

When he goes to the supermarket again, he sees a huge stack of watermelons. He checks his wallet...

"AH!!!" Nutty shrieks in horror upon seeing that his wallet is empty from buying the previous fruits. He panics, and begins sweating.....

..... Then he dashes out of the supermarket with the stolen watermelons in a cart, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flaky is grocery shopping, whistling the HTF theme as she does so. She takes several bags of apples along with pie ingredients.

* * *

At his house, Nutty watches TV as he giggles and feasts on the watermelons. He sees an advertisement for a theater performance coming tomorrow, called Musical Fruits.

"Oooooooh, eeheeheeheeheehee!!!" he giggles.

The next day, Nutty has somehow made more money, and heads to the theater to buy a ticket for Musical Fruits. Then he heads inside and takes a seat to watch the show, eating a bag of grapes. "Ehehehehehe!!!" he giggles, and the audience hushes him as the show starts.

Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy appear onstage, dressed as fruits (Cuddles a strawberry, Toothy an orange, and Lumpy a banana). They begin a musical number, and the audience watches in fixation. Nutty, however, sees Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy as REAL fruits, and the spotlights shining down on them makes them look like divine treats. Nutty drools with hungry excitement, and as soon as the 3 performers finish their number, Nutty's fruit addiction takes control.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Nutty leaps onto the stage and runs towards Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy. "AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Huh?" Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy see the crazed Nutty, who leaps onto Cuddles and bites into his strawberry costume. Toothy and Lumpy gasp.

"AAAAAH, HELP ME!!! WAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Cuddles screams as Nutty eats through his costume and chomps into his flesh and organs, his blood splattering onto Toothy, Lumpy and the audience. Seconds later, all that remains of Cuddles is his bloody head and some bones. As Nutty slurps up Cuddles's intestines, the audience screams and the rush out of the theater.

"Mmmmm!!!" Nutty turns his attention to Toothy and Lumpy, who also scream and run out with the audience. Nutty chases them down the street, laughing maniacally. Lumpy is about to get caught, but at the last moment, he throws Toothy towards Nutty and escapes. Nutty bites into Toothy's costume.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Toothy screams as he suffers the same fate as Cuddles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flaky is baking apple pies at another bake sale in the park. The other bakers are there too, with Cro-Marmot replacing Petunia with his stand of various ice cream treats. Lifty and Shifty see this after stealing the Mole's newly bought brownies.

"Ooooh!!! Eeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!!!" the racoons take advantage of Cro-Marmot's immobility by ransacking his stand!

Flaky checks to see if her pies are fully baked by sticking a toothpick into one. It comes out clean.

"Yeah!" she approves, and puts the pies on the side of her stand to cool down, using an electric fan to speed up the process. The fan blows the pies' odor out into the streets. The smell of the apple pies eventually reaches Nutty, who just finished eating Toothy and he belches grossly as he spits out Toothy's bones.

Nutty smells the apple pies. "...Mm, mmm... Mmmm!.... Mmmmmmm!!! APPLES!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

He follows the pies' scent trail back to the park's bake sale, where he sees the apple pies cooling on Flaky's stand. Unable to control his hunger, he dives into the pies and begins eating them while Flaky is busy baking. She turns and sees Nutty, and gasps.

"NUTTY, NO!!!" Flaky tries to get Nutty off her pies, but he refuses and fights back.

"MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" Nutty shouts as he hogs Flaky's pies. Flaky pulls on Nutty's tail in an attempt to get him off her pies, but Nutty holds onto the pies as he is dragged off the counter and onto the ground. He tries eating one, but Flaky tries taking it from him. A tug-of-war ensues, and but Nutty eventually lets go to eat the other pies off the ground, and Flaky is thus sent flying back and her quills get caught in the fan.

"AH AH AAAAAHHH!!!!" Flaky screams as she is pulled up into the fan. She tries frantically to turn it off, but instead she presses the button that makes the fan move side-to-side. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Flaky gets chopped up little-by-little by the fan's blades, screaming as her blood and quills fly all over the park as the fan sways sid-to-side. Nutty isn't hit as he kneels to eat the apple pies off the ground. The Mole is impaled by several quills and drops dead. Mime suffers the same fate, followed by Giggles, who falls forward and slides along the quills, and Sniffles, who screams in agony as 2 quills impale the back of his head and through his eyes and glasses before more kill him. Lifty and Shifty are also impaled and die, dropping the treats stolen from Cro-Marmot. Handy screams and ducks, and his hard hat saves him from the flying quills that kill all the Tree Friends around him.

"YAY, YEAH!!! I SURVIVED!!!" Handy cheers in joy. Unfortunately, his triumph distracts him from seeing the fan move in the opposite direction and it sends Flaky's quills into Handy, killing him.

The fan has completely ground Flaky to a pulp thus ending the quill barrage, but everyone at the bake sale is now dead, except Nutty and Cro-Marmot.

"MMMMMMMM, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!" Nutty gets up after eating all of Flaky's pies. He looks around, and sees everybody dead. He ignores this and tries looking around the stands for more fruit, but no luck. He sighs in depression, but then sees a cone of strawberry ice cream among the dropped treats stolen by Lifty and Shifty. His eyes brighten up, and he picks it up, and licks it...

"MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!" the ice cream gives Nutty a sugar rush, and he is once again addicted to sugar! "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

**_Moral: An apple a day keeps the doctor away._**

**The End!!!**

* * *

Stay tuned for more HTF fics!!!


End file.
